


XIX век

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), porosenok_M



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Ineffable Idiots, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/porosenok_M/pseuds/porosenok_M
Summary: Всем иногда нужно отдыхать.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: мини G-T





	XIX век

Кроули нравился девятнадцатый век. Паровоз. Пароход. Телеграф. Электричество. И еще сотни интересных изобретений человечества! Век научно-технической революции. Люди тоже были замечательными: чопорные снаружи, с кипящими страстями и пороками внутри. Демон наслаждался каждой минутой. 

1861 год. Лондон. 

Кроули нырнул в темную подворотню, щелкнул пальцами и преобразился — в неприметную дверь полулегального заведения входила уже уличная проститутка. У Кроули был стиль, и он знал как произвести нужное впечатление. Покачивая бёдрами, демон подошёл к стойке и оперся на нее. 

— Ох, чем я могу угостить такую роскошную леди?

Кроули глянул сквозь чёрные очки на молодого офицера, который с восторгом пялился на затянутую в чулок ногу Кроули, видневшуюся в разрезе темно-боровых шелковых юбок. 

— Боюсь, юноша, я вам не по карману. 

Паренёк вспыхнул, открыл рот, чтобы ответить, как…

— Молодой человек, девушка пойдёт со мной, — какой-то хорошо одетый джентльмен средних лет встал между ними и улыбнулся Кроули. 

Тот оценил перспективы и кивнул. Деньги не интересовали Кроули сами по себе, он просто хотел весело провести время, а молодой военный вряд ли потратит за вечер больше пяти фунтов. 

Кроули не прогадал. Джентльмена звали Стивен, он был достаточно интересен, чтобы нескучно провести ночь. Пока крепкие парни натягивали канаты в центре помещения, обозначая площадку будущего боя, Стивен рассказывал о предстоящем зрелище. 

— Делать ставки стало положительно неинтересно. Лилит, милочка, сама увидишь, победит Герцог. 

— Он так хорош? — Кроули позволил облапать себя за талию и притянуть поближе. 

— Никогда не проигрывает. 

— И что, он и впрямь герцог? 

— Не хочу портить тебе впечатление. 

Кроули хмыкнул, представляя, как с помощью маленького демонического вмешательства он прервет серию побед какого-то местного удачливого денди.

Посетители оставляли столы с выпивкой и картами, подтягиваясь к импровизированной арене. Кроули позволил Стивену прижать себя к канатам и продолжать шептать в шею восторженным голосом:

— О, первый противник из Шотландии. Готов поставить дополнительно, что он попытается сделать «поцелуй Глазго». Я тебе говорил, конфетка, что Герцог никогда не дерётся грязно? Он всегда в мягких перчатках — и все равно побеждает. 

— Очень интересно посмотреть, — Кроули разглядывал огромного мужика с кулаками, как валуны. Кто бы ни вышел на ринг, ему придётся несладко. 

С противоположного угла арены под канаты нырнул мужчина, и Кроули ахнул от удивления. Оно тут же сменилось ужасом. В сливочного цвета трико на лямках и широким кожаным поясом, в мягких высоких туфлях без каблука и круглым мыском, с набивными перчатками на руках стоял Азирафель. 

Щуплый паренёк — рефери поединка — объявил начало первого раунда. Толпа вокруг взревела. Кроули не слышал, что ему говорит Стивен, не чувствовал рук на своей талии и бёдрах — он весь сосредоточился на Азирафеле, который вежливо улыбался и мягко смотрел на противника своими добрыми серыми глазами. 

Шотландец взвыл и бросился вперёд, бестолково размахивая кулаками. Азирафель просто нырнул под его локтем и встал позади противника, все так же улыбаясь. Кроули выдохнул, но ненадолго. Первый раунд закончился после трех минут безрезультатных попыток шотландца достать Азирафеля. 

— Я ж говорил, он чертовски хорош. Подожди, сладкая, — шептал Стивен и жарко дышал за ухо Кроули, которого это уже начало раздражать. Настроение для такого рода развлечений давно исчезло. — Это Герцог ещё бить не начал. 

Второй раунд начался с попытки шотландца боднуть Азирафеля в живот. Тот ловко отскочил, а нападавший впечатляюще вылетел за канаты в толпу. Рефери добавил ему двадцать штрафных очков, и бой продолжился. 

Первый раз кулак Азирафеля встретился с черепом противника в третьем раунде. Шотландец рухнул на задницу и мотал головой, как большая собака, вылезшая из воды. Рефери считал до десяти, и Азирафель отошёл в угол ринга. 

Он с любопытством рассматривал зрителей, пока не наткнулся взглядом на Кроули. Глаза Азирафеля удивленно расширились, и он пропустил момент, когда шотландец поднялся. Страшный удар пудового кулака пришелся в грудь Азирафеля. Кроули вскрикнул и зажал себе рот ладонью. Вмешиваться в драку не хотелось, но если такое еще раз повториться, нужно что-то делать… Он задумался, не остановить ли ему время. Толпа неистовствовала.

Азирафель по инерции сделал несколько шагов назад, на белой коже под лямкой трико расплывался огромный синяк. Шотландец решил закрепить успех: кинулся вперед, сжал руками плечи Азирафеля и попытался ударить противника лбом в нос. У него ничего не вышло — Азирафель выкрутился из захвата каким-то совершенно чудесным образом. Наверное, только Кроули и смог разглядеть последовавшие за этим удары, нанесенные ангелом. 

Лицо шотландца потеряло симметричность, он рухнул и больше не шевелился. Кроули выдохнул. Пластины корсета неприятно сдавили грудь, и он понял, что весь последний раунд не дышал. Азирафель снова отошел в угол ринга, прожигая его взглядом. Пока рефери опять считал до десяти, Стивен, о котором Кроули уже давно позабыл, снова зашептал ему в ухо:

— Ты видела?! Видела?! Конфетка, я же говорил, что он хорош!

— Что будет дальше? — Кроули наклонился к Стивену так близко, как только мог, чтобы точно расслышать ответ.

— Сейчас кто-нибудь из местной публики может попытать счастья, обычно это один-два безумца. Потом мы с тобой вернемся к столу, я закажу еще вина, и ты увидишь, почему у Герцога такая кличка.

Кроули кивнул и снова обернулся к рингу. Азирафель больше на него не смотрел — под канат, сняв китель, залезал тот самый молодой офицер, который в начале вечера, пытался снять Кроули. 

Второй бой оказался не таким напряжённым: на этот раз было сразу ясно, что противопоставить Азирафелю у парня просто нечего. Но надо отдать ангелу должное: в лицо он не бил, ограничился только ударами в корпус. Кроули не считал это такой уж милостью — когда офицер не смог подняться, его торс выглядел так, словно побывал под молотом кузнеца.

Больше желающих померяться силами с Азирафелем не оказалось. Зрители расходились по своим столикам пить, играть в карты, и громко обсуждать прошедшие поединки. 

Кроули сидел на коленях Стивена, когда из-за ширмы, где переодевались поединщики, вышел Азирафель. Как всегда — в своём пижонском костюме, лет на тридцать устаревшем. Он чопорно присел за свободный стол и аккуратно пригубил принесенный ему официантом виски. 

— Видишь, Лилит. Ведёт себя и одет, ну чисто герцог. 

— Вижу, — согласно кивнул Кроули, прикидывя, как избавится от Стивена. 

Азирафель допил свой виски, поднялся и направился прямо к Кроули. Встав в полуметре от их столика, он чуть кивнул и обратился исключительно к Стивену:

— Сэр, вы будете сильно против, если я временно завладею вниманием вашей очаровательной спутницы? 

На Кроули он не смотрел.

— Я не могу отказать победителю. Если Лилит не против. Дорогуша? 

На них пялились все, Кроули гордо задрав подбородок встал, провел руками по корсету, поправляя его, чтобы он подчёркивал все в выигрышном свете. Азирафель стиснул челюсти, кивнул Стивену, взял Кроули за локоть и повёл под свист и улюлюканье наблюдавших за ними посетителей заведения в сторону коридора, где можно было уединиться. 

— Лилит? Серьёзно? 

— Проститутка по имени Кроули как-то не звучит, — вяло огрызнулся Кроули. — Что ты здесь делаешь, ангел? Никогда не поверю, что тебе сверху пришло задание измордовать тех несчастных. 

— Нет. Я просто снимаю стресс. 

— Что? 

Азирафель мучительно покраснел. 

— Что слышал. В этом замечательном времени джентльмену допустимо так развлекаться. 

Кроули гадко хихикнул.

— Я думал, тебя надо спасать, а ты развлекаешься. 

— Из нас двоих в костюм потаскухи одет не я, — чопорно заявил Азирафель. 

— Считай, что я тоже развлекаюс-с-сь, ангел, — Кроули придвинулся вплотную к Азирафелю, вынуждая его вжаться в закопченую стену коридора. — Знаешь, о чем думают все, кто остался в зале? Что ты сейчас меня трахаешь. 

Азирафель сморщился. 

— Фу, как грубо. 

— Не будем разочаровывать достопочтенную публику, — Кроули капитально несло. — Нужно дать им какое-нибудь подтверждение, тему для сплетен. 

Он опустил ладони по бокам головы Азирафеля, нагнулся и лизнул его скулу. 

— Прекрати, наглый змей. 

— Иначе что? 

Азирафель не ответил, и Кроули оставил ему на память пламенеющий над платком из тартана засос. Отстранился и, схватив себя за край лифа руками, дёрнул шнуровку. 

— Успокойся. Не будем мы трахаться, ангел. Ужасный коварный демон не претендует на цветок твоей невинности… 

Кроули порол отменную чушь, чтобы скрыть неловкость. Азирафель стоически вынес момент, когда Кроули вытянул край его сорочки между штанами и жилетом. 

— Доволен? — Азирафель поджал губы. 

— Выглядит неплохо. Мы можем возвращаться, — Кроули взял ладонь Азирафеля и демонстративно разместил её на своей талии. 

— Зачем? Этот коридор выходит на улицу. Просто уйдём и все. 

Кроули не знал радоваться ли, что не нужно возвращаться к Стивену, или огорчаться, что его маленькое представление осталось без зрителей. Когда они вышли на улицу, Азирафель спросил:

— Ты не собираешься стать мужчиной? 

— Нет. 

Кроули млел. Ангел так и не убрал руку с его талии.

— Тогда вот, — щёлкнул пальцами Азирафель, и их одежда приняла подобающий вид. — Не хочу, чтобы констебль выписал нам штраф за непристойное поведение.

Он согнул руку в локте, предлагая присоединиться к нему. Кроули вздохнул, но предложение принял. Азирафель чинно довел его до западной стороны улицы Арлингтон и остановился перед дверью в небольшой отель, мансарду которого в этом десятилетии снимал демон. 

Стянув одну из своих пижонских белых перчаток, Азирафель поймал рукой ладонь Кроули и поцеловал ее.

— Мой дорогой, это был приятный вечер. Зайди за мной на следующей неделе, будь добр. Прогуляемся по парку.

— Конечно, — Кроули открыл дверь, и Азирафель, перед тем как исчезнуть в лондонских улочках, оказался в снопе света. С восторгом Кроули обнаружил, что, приводя себя в порядок, ангел не убрал засос на шее. Возможно, это была игра света, но настроение Кроули еще долго оставалось замечательным.

Год спустя они поругались из-за святой воды – Кроули возненавидел девятнадцатый век и проспал легализацию бокса, утерю к нему интереса Азирафеля и его же внезапно вспыхнувшую любовь к гавоту. А когда демон проснулся, уже наступил двадцатый...

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdNX_lV1g3UNTghg7HtI8eH8G5wLXTSxS3d5xeMRMuvtbeoTQ/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.


End file.
